Sesshy's halfbreed twin!
by Lorraine salvatore
Summary: what if Sesshoamru has a twin sister named Madison? What if Inuyasha found out?
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN INUYASHA ONLY MY CHARACTER

Why? Did I do something wrong? All I wanted was you to except me. Not leave me in the cold. Am I that much of a embarrassment? I don't know what I did. Please let me know. I want you to care. I need you to care. Until then we shall be enemies. If that's what it takes for you to notice me. I don't want this, but do you? Do you hate Inuyasha? Is it because I'm half-breed ? I would kill for you Sesshomaru. Why can't you see you're my brother, and I'm your sister. I would give you my sword, I'd give you everything. Why? Why? Why? Why do you hate me so? Does Inuyasha know about me? I'm your twin Sesshomaru. You used to love me, until I was cursed to become a half-breed. It hurts to fight you, big brother.

Madison's POV

Sesshomaru is near. Maybe he doesn't want to fight. Maybe he's come to take me home. I could hear the sound of his feet running against the newly fallen leaves. I waited on the other side of the clearing. My hair blew around me like waves of bright red, my bright green eyes waiting for him to appear , black dog ears twitching in anticipation and my hand resting lightly on the hilt of my sword. Then he appeared my exact copy just with silver hair and blue eyes and demon marking, also the fact he was a boy not a girl.

" hello," maybe he'll call me by my name- " filthy half-breed," or not. I growled at him.

" you know my names Madison," I said. He looked at me with the emotionless expression of his.

" no, my sister the great demon's name was Madison your nothing but a hanyou," he said. Tears threatened to fall, but I held them back.

" I hate you!" I screamed. Whipping out my sword the exact copy of his. He drew his sword, but without the theatrics.

" I would say I hate you, but why waste emotions on a half-breed," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's POV

I smelled Sesshomaru. Bastard. I stopped and turned to face the human's and two demon trailing behind me.

" I smell Sesshomaru," I said. Miroku stepped closer to Sango.

" I'll protect you Lady Sango," he said. A few seconds later there was a 'SMACK'.

" you perv!" Sango yelled. Miroku rubbed his red cheek.

" so worth it," he sighed. Shippo gave the monk a weird look.

" really?" he asked. Kagome stepped forward and gave me a fearful look.

" is he coming this way?" she asked, glancing nervously at my tenseiga.

" no he's staying in the same spot," I said. I wonder what he's doing.

" maybe we should go see," Sango said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

" alright,"

Madison's POV

Sesshomaru's blue eyes watched me carefully waiting for me to take the first move. I'm not making that mistake.

"worthless half-breed are you to scared to fight," Sesshomaru mocked. I gritted my teeth.

" no I'm not stupid. Do you really think I'd play right into your trap?" that's when I smelt Inuyasha and his group coming closer but I made no move to acknowledge it.

Inuyasha POV

We got to the clearing. Then I smelled scent like Sesshomaru's but it smelled like a half breed. I stepped in the clearing and froze.

" Inuyasha what is-oh," Kagome said. The one thing I hopped would never happened appeared right in front of me. Two Sesshomaru's, two pains in my ass and two god damn bastards to deal with. Except the other Sesshomaru had long red hair and green eyes and was a girl and a half demon! They stood facing each other swords drawn. Sesshomaru wore his emotionless face and the girl had the same ace except you could see the anger in her eyes like a raging fire.

Madison's POV

Inuyasha and his group froze and stared. Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha and ran at him using the opportunity. I was about to cut off his other arm when he turned with a upward swing blocking it our faces apart. I growled at him and used my foot to swipe out from under his feet. He stumbled back and swiped his sword towards my head I moved out of the way but it grazed my cheek making a red line appear on me and Sesshomaru's face. He glared at me.

" why must I be connected to a filthy half demon," Sesshomaru said. I smirked at him.

" because this half demon is your sister," I said. He bared his teeth at me.

" are you mad?" I asked. His eyes glowed red.

" I'm sorry for disappointing you lord Sesshomaru," I said. His grip tightened on his sword.

Inuyasha's POV

Everyone watched shocked as the girl made Sesshomaru madder and madder. Bastard deserves it.

" are you ad we wield the same sword little brother," she said spinning the copy of his sword. My jaw dropped.

" no the fact that I must share the same blood," Sesshomaru said. The girl snarled at him.

" you don't have to hate me,"

" hay I do,"

" it's not my fault," she said. Sesshomaru stared at her.

" it's your fault," he said.

" I wasn't born like this you bastard!" she screamed rushing him catching him off guard. She cut through his plate amour.

Kagome's POV

The girl slashed against Sesshomaru's amour. A flash of guilt and regret and sadness flashed in her eyes but was gone in a flash.

" we don't need to fight Sesshomaru," the girl said trying to reason with him. He just smirked and slashed at her stomach making a large gash. Blood splattered from inside Sesshomaru's shirt.

" are you giving up?" he asked. She lunged forward claws drawn she scratch across his face four angry lines appearing on each of their faces.

" what's happening?" Sango asked.

" if a youkai has twins they are literally each others other half they are a soul split in two if one is injured the other is too," myouga explained.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA **

Madison's POV

Me and Sesshomaru stood face to face breathing heavily.

" Unfortunately the flea was right, when one of gets hurt so does the other. It's sickening," Sesshomaru said. Life is cruel.

" yes it is isn't, brother," I said. Next thing I knew Sesshomaru's sword slashed against my chest. Gasping for breathe I fell to my knees. With a 'thud' Sesshomaru fell with me.

Inuyasha's POV

Both my bastard brother and the mysterious twin fell to the ground clutching their chests.

" to think I was brought to my knees by you Madison," Sesshomaru said glaring at the girl. She lifted her eyes to meet my gaze.

" hello little brother," she said. Then everything went blank.

Kagome's POV

" hello little brother," Madison said. Then Inuyasha fainted dropping his sword. Shippo began poking his face. I ran to him.

" Inuyasha wake up," I said. He just rolled over instead. Sesshomaru got up and walked off. Madison walked towards us. Miroku held his hand ready to let loose the hell hole. I shook my head at him. He reluctantly pulled back his hand. Madison kneeled next to Inuyasha and licked hi cheeked. He shot up startled.

" hi sleepy head," Madison said chuckling. Inuyasha just stared at her.

" are you really lord Sesshomaru's twin sister?" Sango asked. Madison nodded.

" how is that possible you're a half-breed like me?" Inuyasha asked. Madison's eyes grew sad. She looked down at her hands. Then sighed.

" I wasn't always like this. When I was young me and Sesshomaru were still young children a witch captured us and took us away from the castle. By the time our father had rescued us the witch had turned me into a half-breed ever since then Sesshomaru seems to think it's my fault and that I'm lying about being his sister," she said her eyes were watery by the end.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT **

**REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE!**


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN INUYASHA

Inuyasha's POV

Madison. Madison was my older sister's name. The older sister that is as powerful as Sesshomaru and is a half-breed. She smiled at me and yanked me back on my feet.

" It is a pleasure to finally meet you little brother," she said as she pulled me into a hug. Suddenly there was a hand petting my ears. I jumped back.

" what are you doing?" I shouted. Madison smiled at me showing slightly pointed teeth.

" rubbing your ears," Shippo answered for her. I smacked Shippo on top of the head and he fell down dizzily. Kagome raised her hand in the air.

" SIT BOY!" she screamed.

Madison's POV

The girl Kagome yelled sit and Inuyasha was sent plummeting into the ground creating a huge crater. It was amusing to say the least. Inuyasha jumped out of the crater red in the face, hands in fists.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled. Kagome wasnt having that.

" YOU CANT JUST HIT SHIPPO IN THE HEAD! AND DONT YOU YELL AT ME YOU JERK!" she yelled right back. Wow. When are they getting married? The demon slayer and monk just stood back and watched. They both looked extremely bored. I'd be bored too, if i was always hunting demons and then i was stuck with two people fighting like they were an old married couple. I calmly approached them and put a calming hand on each of them.

" Now, why dont we all calm down. Or i can just knock you both out and drag your defencless bodies around the forest," I said. They stopped fighting after that.

**I hope you liked it. please review all you need to do is just click that little button. REVIEW! sorry it is short by the way. thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWN INUYASHA

Madison's POV

Inuyasha traveled witha strange bunch that's all I have to say. Sango was a demon slayer who travels with two demons and a half demon, Miroku is a monk who constantly hits on women, Shippo is a small kitsune, and Kagome is a miko traveling from the future and happens to be the reincarnation of Inuyasha's past love. Strange indeed. But it suits him. The fact that Inuyasha can be brought to his knees by the word sit makes me laugh. Currently we were all sitting around a fire as Kagome passed around ramen, it's my favorite food by far.

" So, Naraku is an evil half demon that has somehow ruined each of your lives and you all seek revenge?" I asked to clarify what that had told me about them earlier in the day. Sango along with Miroku nodded.

" Pretty much," Kagome said. Inuyasha was to busy eating the ramen to listen to what anyone was saying. Ramen is after all delicious. I didnt particularly like kirara**( is that spelled right?)** Sango's neko demon, after all I once was a dog demon and I've had some very annoying encounters with neko demons. Everyone else in the group had grown on me in the small amount of time I have been in their group, which was about a few hours. Naraku disturbed me greatly. The fact that I hadnt heard of him worried me. If he was moitoring all of Inuyasha's possible allies could he have been watching me? He hasnt wronged me in any way, but he has hurt my new friends. Maybe if I help find Naraku Sesshomaru will realize how useful I am and except me back as his sister. Though I shouldnt get my hopes up, Sesshomaru isnt the most caring person. I was brought out of my thoughts when Shippo asked me a question.

" Sorry what did you say Shippo?" I asked. Kagome smiled at me.

" He asked what you have been doing before today," she told me. I sighed. I guess I might as well tell them.

" I've been trying to find if there is any one who can brake the spell. I had sensed Sesshomaru and had readied myself for battle. Sesshomaru never comes just to talk you know. Besides looking for a way to brake the spell I have been battling demons to advance my youkia power. I believe that if I can defeat Sesshomaru he will finally respect me. Of course thats probably just wishful thinking. I once tried to set the west lands palace on fire with Sesshomaru in it. It was funnny. Sesshoamru burst out fluffy thing singed hair charred on coughing like a maniac it was a moment to rememer," I said. Inuyasha stared at me with his jaw dropped.

" why do you try to impress him?" Shippo asked.

" no matter what he's my older brother and I love him," I said. I could just imagine the day Sesshomaru welcomes me home with open arms until then we'll be enemies.

**I hope you liked it. check out my other stories too. review please! thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Madison's POV

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Inuyasha got up and disappeared into the woods without a word. I got up to go after him but Kagome grabbed my wrist.

" Leave him alone. Talking doesn't help anything, trust me," she said. I slipped out of her grasp and kept walking anyway.

" Inuyasha is my little brother and I haven't been there for him when he needed me. He needs me now," I said before running after Inuyasha. I found him sitting in a large tree with a blank look on his face.

" Inuyasha?" I asked sitting on a branch next to him. He turned to meet my eyes. His eyes were sad. It was that simple. Just sad.

" I always thought that maybe there was a chance he'd except me," he said staring at his hands.

" What do you mean?" I asked. Doesn't Inuyasha hate Sesshomaru.

" I guess I always thought he had a reason for hating me, that maybe there was a chance I could have a brother. But you, you did nothing. You are twins. One soul and he still hates you. The whole time I guess I was mad at….myself for angering him. Now I realized the whole time I have been trying to prove myself to someone who will never care," he said. I stared at him shocked. In the short time I have known Inuyasha he never seemed to be such a, emotionally aware person. I mean how does he not know Kagome likes him? Sorry back to the problem at hand.

" Inuyasha, I am sure Sesshomaru will come around," I lied. And he knew I was lying. Sesshomaru would never come around no matter how much anyone hoped.

" You know that's a lie," he said. I could only nod. And then I was crying. Inuyasha jumped onto my branch and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his neck and cried harder. I guess I had always thought Sesshomaru would change, in reality I know he wouldn't. Inuyasha awkwardly rubbed my back trying to calm me down. So much for being there for him. Soon I stopped crying and pulled away to give him a small smile.

" I am sorry. I got you wet," I said. Inuyasha shrugged.

" No problem sis," he said. I smiled at that. God look at me being all emotional.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review. I am sorry this chapter wasn't that good.**


End file.
